2017 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2017 and ended November 30th, 2017. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was an Active season, with the first storm Arlene forming on June 2nd. The season saw 18 Depressions, 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 5 major With 2 becoming Category-5s Arlene became the seasons first Hurricane on Late June 4th, it weakened due to increased shear and drier air and dissipated on June 6th. Don became the first Major Hurricane to make landfall in the Carolinas since Bonnie of 1998, making landfall in North Carolina as a 115 mph (185 km/h) Category-3 just before Midnight on August 14th. Emily had some considerable effects in Mexico, having made 2 landfalls, the first time as a TS and the 2nd at it's Peak intensity. Franklin became the first Category-5 of the season in Late-August, peaking at 160 mph (260 km/h) whilst staying out in the Atlantic. Harvey was one of the most destructive hurricanes to hit the US Gulf Coast, peaking at 175 mph (280 km/h) in Early-September, it later made landfall in Texas as a 135 mph (215 km/h) Category-4 early on September 10th, the peak of the Season. Irma became in Intense Category-4 in Early/Mid-September, peaking at 145 mph (230 km/h) whilst staying out in the Atlantic. Lee had considerable effects in Nicaragua in Late-September, making landfall as a Category-2 Maria was another intense Category-4 in Early-October, striking Bermuda as a Category-2. Lastly, Philippe caused problems in the Caribbean in Early-November, it peaked as a Category-2 before dissipating November 7th. The season collectively caused $56.5 billion (2015 USD) in damage and claimed 1,180 lives Storms Hurricane Arlene Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Depression Nineteen Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2017 till:06/06/2017 color:C1 text:Arlene from:30/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TD text:Two from:17/07/2017 till:22/07/2017 color:TS text:Bret from:01/08/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:06/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C3 text:Don from:11/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:C1 text:Emily from:17/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:C5 text:Franklin barset:break from:21/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:31/08/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey from:02/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C4 text:Irma from:06/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TD text:Eleven from:10/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C1 text:Jose from:14/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:TS text:Katia from:24/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C2 text:Lee barset:break from:29/09/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C4 text:Maria from:09/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:TS text:Nate from:18/10/2017 till:22/10/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia from:31/10/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:C2 text:Philippe from:10/11/2017 till:12/11/2017 color:TD text:Nineteen bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2017 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 9th, 2018, the names Don, Harvey and Maria were officially retired Due to extensive damage and deaths. They were replaced by Dylan, Harold and Minerva for the 2023 season. -The List for 2023- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future Storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Future storms